


Want To Dance？

by pass19



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pass19/pseuds/pass19
Summary: 罗伊斯养了一条狗





	1. Chapter 1

罗伊斯养了一条狗。

 

通常情况，他是没机会遇到那只流浪杜宾。下班开车回家，直接开进车库，再从车库走到屋子内，扑到暖炉一动不动。

 

然而那天临近下班时，突然下起雪。罗伊斯端着茶杯从茶水间的玻璃往下望，路面上很快就一片白。他端着咖啡回到办公室，发现自己桌面放着一个纸盒，拿起来摇摇，晃荡作响。皮什切克拿着文件进办公室，敲他的桌面，把自己的车钥匙也放下纸盒“抽吧，看看今天谁当个义务司机”

 

雪天抽签的传统由来已久，约等于罗伊斯拿到驾照的时间。雨雪天事故高发，挣扎多年有如神助的拿到驾照的罗伊斯更是上了高危名单，在这种糟糕天气，谁上下班顺手带上罗伊斯成了理所应当的事。罗伊斯的车子闲置在车库，还得冒着风雪走一段路，从家门口的草坪小道到家门口。

 

今天中签的是皮什切克，他自称是义务加班，果不其然，回程路上，两个聊了一路公事。罗伊斯愁着邮件措辞，皮什切克停好车，俯身过去帮他解开安全带“到家了，邮件的事等供应商回复了再说”

 

罗伊斯点点头，他与高达30度的车载空调爱的难舍难分，戴好了帽子围巾手套才肯跳下车，风一吹，没忍住往车上跑。皮什切克没有陪他疯，锁上车门，擦掉车窗上的水雾对着罗伊斯挥挥手，一脚油门就跑了。

 

没了后路，罗伊斯只得往家门口冲。有个夏天，打理草坪的时候发现露台两旁的空地中有小植株冒头，风一吹颤悠悠，观望好一段时间，认出来是牵牛花，于是在两端架起了木架方便植物攀爬。无心之举在冬日里发挥了巨大功效，架子象征性的挡住了爆裂的冬风 ，让罗伊斯在掏钥匙时，不至于眼泪鼻涕直流。借着屋檐灯，他从斜挎包里翻找着门钥匙。

 

露台的一旁有声响，像是小侄子毛手毛脚拉开了椅子的动静。

 

今天的风真大，罗伊斯想着。顺势转头看——

 

露台的角落蹲着一条成年杜宾，竖耳尖嘴，顺着上身往下，腰身收窄，腰臀下塌，拉去哪都是赛级英俊，直接拎去军队受训都不是问题。一身黑在冬天黄昏更显隐秘性，更不用提还有专门用来喝下午茶的木制桌椅遮挡。

 

罗伊斯愣了愣，然后蹲下身，伸出手对着狗招招手“过来，别怕“

 

他喜欢狗，喜欢到家里不给养，于是在房间墙壁上挂犬只照片望梅止渴。更偏好小型犬，小小只的，还没有哑铃大，一只手都能抱妥当，除了吵闹了些，带去哪都方便。

 

天冷后，他出门频率骤降，太久没有去附近公园蹭狗，现在见到一只大狗都愿意忍着寒风蹲下来过过瘾。

 

原本是蹲坐的杜宾看到他的手势，摇着尾巴，一路小跑过去，剪了指甲，厚实的肉垫踩在木地板上没有一丝声响，肯定是家养犬。

 

家养犬可说是生人勿近，而在墙角躲风的杜宾分外亲人。先用湿漉漉的鼻子去碰罗伊斯的手指，又一下下的舔罗伊斯的手心，温热的粗糙的舌头滑过发冷的手掌，罗伊斯也怕狗冷着了。他抽开手去挠杜宾的耳后，大狗很受用，抬起头自己找舒服的位置去就罗伊斯的指尖。他玩的兴起，直接用上两只手，捧着狗头一阵晃，又去挠下巴，双手合成一个圈扣在尖嘴上，顺着鼻梁额头一路滑过，压下两只尖尖的竖耳，滑过头顶后颈到平齐的背部，停住，这是一个巨大拥抱。杜宾随便罗伊斯摆弄也不生气。还会头顶去蹭罗伊斯的胸口、腰腹，一时没控制气力帮人撞倒在地。

 

罗伊斯笑嘻嘻调整一下坐姿，叉开腿坐着继续揉弄杜宾。大狗往前挪了挪位置，与他更靠近些，用鼻尖蹭他脖颈，用舌头舔他的脸颊，整颗脑袋安置在罗伊斯的肩膀上不愿意动弹，尾巴安置在地面，时不时抽打着罗伊斯小腿。

 

“多大都是宝宝吗？”罗伊斯开开心心的抱上去，小小声的跟狗说话。杜宾躯干厚实抱在怀里让人心生满足，他狠狠顺了一把背毛，换来脸颊上的轻撞。罗伊斯赶紧伸手去挠杜宾耳后，安抚它。

 

余热尚存的掌心碰到耳尖薄片，冰凉凉的。罗伊斯捏了捏了耳尖，发现是竖起的尖耳末端温度与他冰凉指尖相差无异。他用力的又捏捏，试图传递不多的温度，换来杜宾不满的甩头。

 

“好啦好啦，不闹了”罗伊斯说着不闹，双手还是捧着狗脑袋摇来摇去“无家可归吗？要不要进我家待一个晚上，周末再帮你找主人”

 

与一言不合就又蹦又跳汪汪叫的小狗相比，杜宾安静的要命。它蹲坐着，尾巴贴在地面上一甩一甩的，仰着头看着罗伊斯站起来，继续在包里找钥匙，还一心多用的伸手拍拍衣服上的灰尘。

 

门打开了，玄关的感应灯应声亮起了，罗伊斯低头看向杜宾，暖黄色的灯光在门口照出了弧形光圈。有了充足的照明，他才发现，与常见的杜宾不同，他的眼睛是漂亮的熟悉的蓝色。

 

罗伊斯蹲下身，平视杜宾的眼睛，一本正经的问“难怪这么英俊，跟哈士奇混血了？”然而杜宾听不懂他的笑话，往一侧偏头，疑惑的看着他。

 

“早知道你眼睛是这个颜色，我才不逗你”罗伊斯不满的拍拍大狗的脑袋，尽管不明白罗伊斯突然冒出的怒火，识别出人类情绪不佳后，黑背用那双蓝眼睛安静的看着他，用脑袋蹭着他，给他温度，给他来自不同种族的安慰。

 

心软的人类拍拍了黑背的头，“进屋吧，屋外冷”


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊斯养了一条狗.

 

说是养也不至于,不过是风雪天让流浪动物进家门避寒,没有带去做检查,没有装宠物定位系统,没有办手续,连宠物用具下班路过宠物店胡乱买了一通.好脾气的杜宾对于罗伊斯的行为接受良好,,然而在看到纸袋里拿出来的粉红色花花塑料餐盘,大狗转身离开,跑去刨洗碗机的门.

 

对了,杜宾有名字,叫Lewy.是罗伊斯翻出旧毛巾帮狗擦毛时发现的.旧毛巾盖在杜宾的头自上而下一通揉搓,杜宾只动动剪耳,稳坐不动..罗伊斯的手摸到了一个皮质项圈,他丢了毛巾,拨开毛,试图从项圈上找出点狗主人的联系方式,狗牌上空荡荡的,只刻一个名字”Lewy”

 

明知道迁怒动物是一件很幼稚的事,罗伊斯自认不是幼稚的人,尤其是这些年他成长不少.比起刚进门时说个不停,像所有拥有了一条狗的小孩子一样,现在的他显得过于安静.

 

Lewy比他更安静,要仰头,就仰头;要抬手,就抬手,罗伊斯拿着毛巾犹豫怎么帮它擦干腹部的毛还不被凶,Lewy径直站起来毫不避忌的袒露的脆弱处.罗伊斯的小脾气来的快去的也快,换了一条湿毛巾想要擦干净Lewy 的四肢，结果捏着肉垫玩的不停。Lewy的肉垫厚实，搭在罗伊斯的手上，能盖住半个掌心，比起冰凉的剪耳，肉垫温度高的烫手，他揉搓着犬只每个骨节，探入指缝，用指甲刮着每条细缝，Lewy不耐这样的骚扰，抽回了前肢。

 

罗伊斯玩的兴起，被打断了才意识到行为过火了。他抬头想要哄Lewy，跟它道歉，捧着它的脸揉。然而Lewy只是坐在那，看着罗伊斯，蓝色的眼睛像一汪水,倒映着人类的身影，目不转睛。

 

大型犬潜藏在体型下的温柔格外动人，罗伊斯像是想起了什么，伸手把Lewy抱满怀，小小声说抱歉，为自己的无故迁怒。Lewy不愿意看他沮丧的样子，挣脱了他的怀抱，额头去蹭他的手，去蹭他的脸，这是动物表达喜爱的方式。

 

怕冷的人在冬日拥抱饥渴症会无休止发作。罗伊斯被哄笑了，又抱过去，犬只的体温比人类的要高些，抱在怀里有种抱着同体积热水袋的效果。“名字都是Lewy，怎么能差这么多”

 

他小小声的，积怨脱口而出，Lewy听到动静抬头望着他，罗伊斯的手在Lewy的背上有一下没一下的拍着当作回应“没事的，好了。我去给你找个毯子，这样的天气，只睡地毯可不够暖和”

 

身为一个单身汉，他家的备用毯子却不少。前不久天气好的时候，他跑上跑下的翻出来晾晒，在后院发了一个下午呆，又把毯子塞进压缩袋里收纳好。毯子很好找，就在主卧的壁柜里，踩着椅子取出去，被薄灰激出了几个喷嚏。

 

罗伊斯拆开了压缩袋，盘腿坐在地上抖毯子，还附送一个抱枕，Lewy旁观着，却没有走近，杏仁眼看看罗伊斯又看看毯子，罗伊斯反应过来了“好了，毕竟同名，你应该不介意睡别人用过的毯子”说着，低头闻闻毯子，只有柔顺剂的气味“我洗过很多回，跟新毯子一样”

 

Lewy不接受这个解释，咬着毯子贴着罗伊斯走了一圈，把毯子一角搭在了罗伊斯的腿上，趴下，前肢伸的笔直，再把自己下巴搁在罗伊斯的膝盖上。

 

罗伊斯看看皱巴巴的毯子又看看闭着眼休息的Lewy。整个人往前附身压在Lewy身上，这是一个巨大的拥抱，罗伊斯抱着Lewy摇啊摇“怎么办，我一点也不想帮你找主人了”Lewy调整了自己的位置，想要罗伊斯能抱的舒服一些。 

 

垫着毯子，一旁有烧的正旺的炉火，身边还有一个恒温抱枕，这个场景真熟悉。

 

他喜欢窝在在沙发上打游戏，腿上应付性的盖着毯子，赢了跳上沙发蹦着玩，输了踩在地上跳脚。跟他打过游戏的人都说他讨人厌，动不动就扑到身旁的人怀里笑得直不起腰，没个正经样。有个人觉得他这样挺好的，主动投怀送抱。那个人会把宽大厚实的毯子披在自己身上，再把罗伊斯搂在怀里，把自己和他整个人收拢在编织物的遮挡下，沙发伸不开腿脚，就滑落在地毯上。平地建起了一个帐篷，不透光，罗伊斯只露出半张脸，全神贯注盯着游戏进程，藏在的双手熟能生巧忙按游戏手柄键。他的背后一片温热，人类体温在想接触时透着衣物传来，两条胳膊环在他胸前按着手柄操作着另一个角色。

 

他有游戏，温暖，男友，还贪得无厌的想要高热量食物和可乐，一切一切能让他开心的事物，他都想要，都想抓在手上，不愿松开。

 

冻手冻脚的人把双手浸入温水都觉得刺疼，罗伊斯抱着Lewy躺在客厅地面，被烘烤的懒洋洋的不愿意动弹“我今晚跟你一起睡这好不好？”他也没指望Lewy能给他什么回应。

 

Lewy却站起来，绕到他身侧，用头去顶他的手臂，用鼻尖去拱他的颈侧，罗伊斯不堪这样的骚扰，竖起了投降白旗了“好了好了好了，冷静，我这就去洗澡睡觉？”

 

用手撑着地板，把自己弄起来，罗伊斯还不忘抱怨“我明天就去给你找主人，丢你出去，别想呆在我的暖炉旁，还垫着我的毯子”

 

Lewy打量着他，猛的撞他撑在地面的手。罗伊斯失去重心倒在地上，心口一沉，他没反应过来，伸手摸了摸，一手毛。Lewy趴在他胸口，俯视他，似乎是为了抗议他刚才的抱怨。

 

“你到底让不让我起来洗澡的”罗伊斯抱怨着，抬手去摸杜宾的头，把剪耳压低又松手看耳朵弹起。Lewy随便他玩，看着他。

 

动物凭借敏锐的嗅觉轻而易举读懂了人类的情绪，相反，放在自然界毫无竞争力的人类视力连近在咫尺的动物神色都看不清。

 

“我要你，就算帮你找到了主人，你还是可以呆在我家的炉子旁边，垫着我洗干净的毯子，我会理睬你，跟你说话，会抱你，不会把你推开，不会跟你生气。”这番话毫无征兆的脱口而出，明知道捡回来的狗只是有着相同姓名，不自觉地还把想说很久的话说出口“Lewy，我们和好吧”

 

“唔”杜宾低着头，用额头左右磨蹭他的胸口，留下自己的气味，喉间发出呜呜声响。

 

“原来不是哑巴”罗伊斯笑着说，环抱着趴在自己身上的犬只。他认得这个姿势，这个情绪，Lewy委屈了。


	3. Chapter 3

罗伊斯养了一条狗.

 

意识从光怪离奇的梦境回流,一阵恍惚,醒悟过来一切都是梦.罗伊斯想伸直腿,却碰到了障碍,试探性的踩了踩,软的.大概是他随手丢到床尾的枕头.他也没多想翻身调整睡姿,从一个枕头转投另一个枕头的怀抱.

 

早上四点半开始的回笼觉睡得很愉快.一觉醒来,卧房还是暗的,罗伊斯从床头摸索着手机,第一眼看到的天气预报,今日阴天,第二眼看到的是时间,早上10点半.距离上班时间已经过了一个半小时,谁能想到坚持了全年全勤在最后一个月掉链子,晚节不保.

 

罗伊斯确认好自己真的按掉闹钟睡过头了,把手机一丢,从床上跳起来,随手抓着外套披在肩膀上冲去厕所,咬着牙刷看着镜子里没睡醒的自己,头发乱翘,皱巴巴的旧睡衣,后续还要打理发型换衣服,早餐可以省略反正午饭时间也快到了,睡过头这件事在内网上能被人笑几年,只要不外传出去什么都好.

 

他有些暴躁的拉开衣柜,刚才洗漱没有一个步骤是顺畅,昨晚还好好电动牙刷,突然没电,牙膏冻得挤不出来,吞了小半杯漱口水,洗脸的时候打湿了睡衣,湿漉漉,屋内气流游动让他一阵发抖.还有在洗手间的门口被蹲守的杜宾绊了一跤.

 

只是没站稳,膝盖蹭了地面,落地姿势可以打十分.没等他抓着肇事犬只一通骂,lewy走近，低头去闻他的膝盖。恼火高高举起，轻轻放下。罗伊斯一手抓着Lewy的剪耳，像逮着一只兔子，往上揪了一把，总算出了口气。反正都已经迟到了，他干脆学Lewy蹲坐在地上，捏着Lewy的腮帮子肉，抱怨着“上一周不是还准时撵我起床，不准我在床上刷推玩ipad，务求让我快速高效滚去上班给你赚狗粮钱吗。怎么今天就哑火了，吃腻了鸡胸肉，想吃吃狗粮换伙食吗”

 

Lewy才不理会他的细碎抱怨，罗伊斯起床没有喝水，唇舌干涩，然而在耳边说话，忽略内容不算，说话的声音低软像块牛奶硬糖。Lewy的前爪踩着什么，往前一推，是罗伊斯早起泄愤时丢在床上的手机。

 

罗伊斯拒绝想象Lewy是怎么从床上叼着手机跑到厕所门口等他。拽手拽着袖子擦拭着手机屏幕上不存在的口水，不满的念叨着“我还没准备换手机的，现在苹果被禁售了，你弄坏手机了，我会很麻烦的。肯定比帮你找主人还要麻烦。

 

洗把脸清醒过来，罗伊斯才发现了哪里不对劲。他旷工了一早上，居然没收到任何一个部门电话或是信息。记录干净如新。

 

他点开了whatapp，皮什切克因为半夜还往他丢资料，位于聊天栏榜首

 

MR：“？？？？”

 

LP：“？？？？”

 

MR：“大佬没说什么？”

 

LP：“大佬还能说什么？路上小心？”

 

MR：“就因为我翘了周会就要解雇我？？？”

 

LP：“……”

 

LP：‘Location”

 

LP：“Picture”

 

LP：“公司已经放假了。我也回国了”

 

LP：“我想起了一件事。待会我会在部门group里说一声。3号晚上要打电话给你提醒你4号上班”

 

LP“HAPPY HOLIDAY”

 

信息一条一条的往外跳，罗伊斯点了位置共享的链接，是在波兰境内；图片是放假通知邮件的截图，还有红笔高光标注时间，就是今天。

 

MR“emoji、emoji emoji emoji emoji”胡乱按了一长串的emoji表情洗刷了对方的屏幕，却没收到任何回复。心理年龄是罗伊斯的两倍的皮什切克拒绝法网公开赛般洗版游戏。

 

他点开ins，齐刷刷一片假期颓废第一天。他转头看Lewy，在他跟皮什切克进行人类徒劳的沟通行为时，Lewy从罗伊斯的面前，走到了他身旁，贴着他继续蹲坐。罗伊斯把一切问题归咎到Lewy不给他睡醒刷ins，才闹出了这个大乌龙。

 

生气的人最了不起，特别被生气的那位还没办法开口辩解。罗伊斯蹲坐在厕所门口的墙边继续刷他的ins，Lewy尝试过咬他的裤脚，用头撞他的手，被罗伊斯指着脑袋警告，要么乖乖的坐在一旁，要么自己出门玩，要么被关在房间睡回笼觉。

 

罗伊斯的小孩子脾气发作起来，没人按得住，不听劝不受哄，等他自己缓过来也会主动道歉。第一个选项成了正确答案。Lewy贴着罗伊斯坐着，缩成一团坐的（心理年龄）青少年，不比笔挺端坐的杜宾犬高出多少，方便了Lewy的脑袋塞在他的颈窝，一副紧密相连相互依靠的姿态，像是两朵蘑菇，在潮湿气候，自木质门框边角长出。

 

在Ins，罗伊斯活泼性子玩的更开，嘻嘻哈哈逛了一圈，红心评论，手指在键盘上戳的飞快，发emoji都不用看选择框的。臂弯一沉，罗伊斯把注意力从手机前挪开了，低头看。Lewy趴在了地面上，蜷缩着后肢，伸直前肢，下巴从颈窝转移到手臂内侧的凹陷处，沉甸甸的。

 

“其实我挺幼稚的，对吧”罗伊斯关掉了应用了，反手去勾Lewy的头，拍着它的头，跟拍球一样，Lewy舔舔他的手指作为回报。罗伊斯笑了笑，嘴角歪扭，很讨喜“最近忙疯头了。你知道吗，我今天醒来第一个反应还是新品价格要怎么报出去才能拿下这单。我也不是在生你的气，你信不信如果不是你在我旁边，我肯定已经爬上床继续我的回笼觉，都是你的错”

 

幼稚的人类把责任往动物身上推，例如闹钟失灵的晚期，例如忘记放假时间的乌龙，例如拖拖拉拉在被窝外闲聊发呆。话多要命，手上小动作不停，把手机按亮又熄灭，十足相信苹果的home键质量。

 

他的手机锁屏是系统自带图片，用了一段时间，一点也不符合跳脱的性格。再上一张是合照，勾肩搭背贴脸照，亲密的不像话；解锁后，主屏幕图片是两个人相同地点相同姿势亲成一团，罗伊斯还有余力看镜头，对方的蓝眼睛里只有他。

 

这两张照片他很满意，以至于后来要换图片，在相册里翻了半天都找不到替代品，只能屈就自己用系统图片，一用下来就更没理由换了。

 

“我们合照吧”罗伊斯突发奇想提议道。全然不顾自己梳好发型，身上却是皱巴巴睡衣、外套和拖鞋有多违和。他行动力十足揪着Lewy坐好。一手搭在Lewy肩背上，脸贴过去，整个人依赖着Lewy身上。另一只手高举手机，按着一通连拍，十分直男拍照方式。

 

罗伊斯搂着Lewy从五十多张的连拍，挑选几张好看，这个人没心没肺一边夸自己的发型好看一边贬低自己衣品堪忧，很有换套衣服逮着狗再拍一次的气势。

 

最后一张是一个抓拍，罗伊斯转头想要亲Lewy，凑巧，Lewy也转头过来，湿漉漉的鼻尖蹭上了罗伊斯嘴角，成功让他错过了一嘴毛的体验。

 

罗伊斯特别喜欢第一张和最后一张，久违的更新了自己的锁屏和桌面，连带发了Ins。


	4. Chapter 4

罗伊斯养了一条狗.

撇开壁炉前的Lewy不提，罗伊斯最近一次摸到狗是在附近公园。没有下雪，不至于走在路上如同参加冰壶比赛。出来溜主人的大型犬只，活泼好动，勾勾手指就屁颠屁颠跑过来，附赠一大把摇成鸡毛掸子的尾巴；小型犬吵吵闹闹，见着会动的物体都围着蹦蹦跳跳。罗伊斯最幸福的时候左金毛右萨摩，膝盖上趴着吉娃娃和贵宾，幸福的一塌糊涂。

养狗的人都能理解没狗的人蹭狗子的心情，不仅不嫌弃罗伊斯，还主动把他拉进群组，成了群组的编外人员。

大狗好吸，小狗也好吸，如果自己有狗就更好了。

神说要有光，于是有了光。奋斗在新年假期前修罗场的罗伊斯在门口捡到一只狗。把自己收拾干净后，把Lewy的照片往group里一丢，爆发的信息流让争气的ios系统崩溃了，跳过了庆祝烟花，奇形怪状的emoji表情，求交配（特指犬类）等信息，VR版本犬类养成游戏刚进新手村的玩家罗伊斯成功收获了养狗指南——总之先带去看兽医吧。

指南附录里包括一份24小时营业兽医院通讯录，谷歌一下位置，按照离家距离，从近到远拨号预约周末犬只体检。临近新年人心躁动，不务正业，这点罗伊斯十分理解，特别是每天看着办公室的小年轻上班摸鱼都是网购礼物或是订票，说真的，这么晚还能买到票吗?长长的电话清单拨到尾，不是预约满了，就是医生提前放假，直到最后一个号码，罗伊斯转头对坐在他旁边的Lewy说“再约不到医生，我可能要翘班带你兽医院蹲一天了。你主人可以报销我全勤奖吗”

Lewy比起人类沉稳多了，跳上沙发前与罗伊斯并肩坐，会抬头看着他，等待批准指令。罗伊斯不懂为什么刚才还和他黏成一团的Lewy非要坚守地毯阵地。拨了两个号码罗伊斯才想起，他捡到的Lewy是一只高大英俊，剪耳断尾，警犬甚至军犬标配的杜宾。行走坐立都体现出接受专业训练的痕迹，教养好服从指令。他试探性的拍拍坐垫“Come”，Lewy轻轻一跃的跳上坐垫，面对着罗伊斯，坐姿端正。没有多余动作，没发出一点声音，眼里只有罗伊斯，用眼神鼓励他，包容他做什么事，可能包括翘班。

罗伊斯抓起Lewy的爪子捏着玩，跟它打商量“Lewy你还记得你家在哪？要是最后一个号码打不通。你直接带去去找你主人好不好？”当然，这只是罗伊斯连续多次被预约服务拒绝的气话，他按下通话键，愁着在年底请假带狗看医生，部门会不会发生叛变？

所幸，这通电话让他成功的抓住了周末体检的尾班车，罗伊斯庆祝的样子总有点不管不顾，把手机一丢，抱着Lewy摇摇晃晃。

这个人真好哄，Lewy舔了舔他的脸。

一切确定下来，罗伊斯收拾好东西睡觉，尽管睡眠时间有保证，但没有一个上班族不恨早起。他按照群组里的指示，在客厅铺好毯子，打开电暖炉，放了一盘水和狗粮，附身亲亲Lewy的额头说晚安。

第二天，罗伊斯是被细碎声响吵醒，八百部恐怖片在他脑子里开起来电影马拉松罗伊斯努力分辨声音来源，不是墙中鼠，是有物体在抓挠木门。声效不同，脑内电影从Ｂ级片转向Cult片。他裹着外套蹑手蹑脚走到门边，猛地拉开门把手，眼前只有他家普通的墙壁，有空改粉刷一次或是换墙纸。

脚边有动静，他低头看。

昨晚平铺客厅的毯子此时在门边揉成一团，Lewy贴着他腿边端坐，细短的毛发磨蹭着他裸露的空气的脚踝，罗伊斯下意识抬脚在那块毛皮蹭了蹭，Lewy见状又依靠在他身上。

“暖炉！”独居人士会更注重用电安全，他踩着毛拖鞋哒哒的往楼下，生怕摔不死自己。壁炉里有泛白灰烬与残余，屋内有着不多的余温，一旁用来接替壁炉供热的电暖炉，断电的。

“你关的？”罗伊斯上前拔了电源，Lewy从楼梯口走过来，听到提问，现场演示如何用爪子拍掉电源。抬起，盖上去，放下，完美坐姿。

客厅的蓝牙音箱放起比伯的新专主打曲，3年前的老歌仍然牢牢占据罗伊斯的闹钟铃声榜首，是他工作日闹钟。这场雪有阵子，早间义务的士八点半准时在门外等。罗伊斯像个赶校车的学生，一阵风在屋子里窜来窜去，洗漱梳头换衣服，出门前还不忘换饮用水和用微波炉加热了两份速食意面。门外响起了喇叭声，他忘了给意面加酱包——

 

养狗以来的第一个工作日，罗伊斯坐立不安。一会担心Lewy会不会饿着，一会愁着今晚家里还能不能住人。上周他看了电影Bumblebee，贪玩小孩子拆家能力一流，不管有心还是无意，于是吃午饭时刷起来了家里附近的酒店，要能接纳犬只的。

下班点一到，准时拎包走人，破了以往记录，带着小年轻一窝蜂往外涌，眼神来回都是八卦往来。好奇心过重的男孩子是没有异性缘的——罗伊斯要是知道，肯定痛心疾首开小课。然而他一心向狗，到楼下打包一份鸡胸肉沙拉就飞的回家。

他设想了被撬开的鞋柜，满屋子烟灰，倒在地上的沙发和被掀翻的电视，只求不要洗掉FIFA的记录，刷起来太痛苦了。

罗伊斯是闭着眼打开门的，感应灯已经亮着。Lewy守在门口，短尾摇成直升机螺旋桨，Lewy几近是跳起来扑进他怀里，前爪趴在他肩膀上，身量比罗伊斯只矮了一些。后腿肌肉装了弹簧，围着罗伊斯又蹦又跳把他按的动弹不得。

用余光瞥玄关和屋内，干净整齐，出去什么样回来什么样，他想象中一团糟只是想象，酒店房的预定只是多虑，幸好他还没下手。

他蹲在门口抱着Lewy哄了好一会，才安抚好了兴奋过度杜宾犬。不端庄不沉稳，顺从本能，动作幅度大的惊人，却很让人心动。

谁不想养条狗呢。

玄关幸免，客厅安然无恙，沙发上毯子窝成一团带着体温，厨房的水喝了，没有调料的意面也吃完了。罗伊斯把吃剩的意面倒入垃圾桶，洗干净碗，倒入了沙拉，按照群里教的方式，还用水冲走酱料，沥干水，用微波炉加热。

给自己做饭都没这么复杂。外带打包，速食快餐，偶尔姐姐妈妈过来帮忙炖了一大锅放在冰箱里当储备粮。他也有过耐心做饭的时候，假期偷偷摸摸去姐姐家，手忙脚乱，被姐姐捏着脸说是捣乱。罗伊斯从周末训练班出师，听着姐姐老怀安慰的感慨弟弟不会饿死在家。

罗伊斯忍住没炫耀，其实就算他不学也没事。而两个人相处总是你来我往的给予，被温柔淹没的他鼓足劲的想要回报一个宇宙的喜爱，做饭换季大清洗还有粉刷墙壁，力所能及想要为家支撑起什么。

然后啊，然后，他把餐盆往Lewy面前一放，摸摸剪耳，与他的手温度相似，胡乱揉了一通“来，吃晚饭。”


	5. Chapter 5

罗伊斯养了一条狗。

独居人士什么都做得出来。  
包括搂着狗自拍完，立刻平躺在厕所门前的走廊地面上。Lewy放弃纠正他的坏毛病，也没有跑开，选择在他身旁趴下。罗伊斯没有转头去看，直直盯着天花板，白的，有块地方被下午的阳光晒的泛黄，角落没有蜘蛛网，是清洁公司的功劳。他不怕虫子只是单纯不喜欢，看着难受，拿着杀虫水走一步退两步，虫子还没进入射程就先跑了。莱万比他利索多了，卷起报纸直接拍下去，还要拿湿纸巾擦干净，发现拿的是新报纸。罗伊斯抱怨着还没来得及看娱乐版，莱万没忍住说今年是不会有新专辑的，被放了三年的快四年鸽子的粉丝拿着抱枕一顿拍。  
假期的第一天是晴天，没有风雪。积雪不多，草地、路面上一滩滩白色，小孩子出门玩，还有晨跑者，睡梦中隐约听到犬吠声，谁家的柯基出门蹦达，活泼要命，如果不是捡到Lewy，他还真有可能裹着晨袍出门蹭狗。罗伊斯只是翻个身一觉睡的以为自己上班迟到。  
视线从天花板转移到墙角，看向窗外透着一片蓝，日光让他目眩神迷，打入窗内的光线让他看清的尘埃如何轻飘不可捉摸的落下，室内下起了看不见的雪，他缓缓的闭上眼，被掩埋了。  
有湿润的物体在触碰他的额头，热气打在他的鼻梁顺延往下来，温热的舌头跟随着呼吸热气舔着他的脸，一下一下，有节奏感，耐心十足。罗伊斯险些睁不开，睫毛湿漉漉的黏着一团，他拽着袖子擦脸，双手往上伸拽着Lewy的腮帮子姿势别扭一通摇“别闹，我在很认真的发呆“  
Lewy没有挣脱，随意摆弄，充当他抱抱布偶。罗伊斯松了一口气，松开手坐起身问Lewy”我今天要做些什么？“  
他和家里人说了后天才回去，而且还没附上要多带一条狗的说明。父母对惊喜的理解不同于子女，尤其是前几年圣诞节夜晚，罗伊斯直接把男朋友带回家，火鸡盛宴无比尴尬，跟性取向无关。只是家长缺乏一个心理铺垫，家庭背景审核只做了表面功夫，年纪多大家里几口人两个什么时候在哪怎么认识，三言两语就说完了，罗伊斯的童年趣事都没翻出来。家中小儿子总是分外受宠，突击上门这种恶事落不允许用洗碗机手动洗碗的惩罚，罗伊斯哼着不着调的圣诞曲，刷着满是油垢的烤盘。莱万给他打下手，接过洗干净的碟子擦干，好奇问怎么没有告知家人，是他拿不出手吗。罗伊斯理直气壮，怕你紧张啊，你看突然被见家长我父母也紧张了，刚好扯平了，他对着莱万眨眨眼，一个轻吻不着意落在他眼角，连同一声谢谢，像是糖霜。  
提前回家不在他空白的计划表上，朋友的假日行程在ins刷不完，欢乐极了，罗伊斯要中途加入去也不是不行，只是玩的不尽兴，被他画了一个叉。假日加班完全不在他的考虑范围，思前想后，好像家睡觉或是电影马拉松比较适合临时填充空荡。  
选择多了反而怎么选都不对，罗伊斯摸摸Lewy的脑袋，捏着他的耳朵玩，摊开手掌问他要手，厚实的肉垫按在他的掌心。罗伊斯太好哄了，阴郁的蘑菇被人从墙角摘走。他想起了自己还有什么可以做，拿起电话拨过去，把兽医预约给提前了。  
他的运气不错，下午恰巧有空档期。一下下顺着Lewy的背毛，跟护士重新预约时间的样子倒有几分正经。Lewy依偎着他，懒洋洋的样子，毫无警惕性。  
“好了，我找到事干了，我们出门走走？”罗伊斯挂掉电话，一本正经的宣布这个消息。  
Lewy似乎能听懂他的话，站起身，伸了一个大大懒腰，抬头看着罗伊斯，像是询问他什么时候出发。  
真像。这个念头不是第一次闪现，却是第一次有时间盘踞不去。  
“走吧，Lewy”罗伊斯拍拍他的颈后，示意它先走，动动嘴唇，喊了一声“Robert？”  
Lewy没停下来脚步，直到楼梯口，见罗伊斯还没跟上来，Lewy又坐下来，扭头看他。  
“我换个衣服再下去“罗伊斯觉得自己真的无聊透了，空窗期拉的太长，连狗都能看做是前男友。  
Lewy往回走，在房间门口前停住，趴在属于他的毯子，打个呵欠好像随时都能睡过去。   
罗伊斯弄好了头发了，套个卫衣牛仔裤就能出门，比起工作通勤还有简便。平时上班还要想想领带怎么搭，毕竟被实习生误认做是同期的有够尴尬，还不止一次就是成了公司趣味。周五的便服更是无缘，偶尔跨部门实习生递送文件，跳过耳机轰鸣作响旁边人都知道他在听JB新专的负责人，无视桌面名牌直接找皮什切克签字，没有三件套加持，会给小年轻添加多少工作后聚会笑料。  
在办公室憋笑简直是酷刑，工作时上司更是脾气欠奉。罗伊斯非常有良知让下属避免了上述难堪的场景，取而代之在办公室，连着隔壁桌皮什切克桌面扬声器公放what have you been。如此栽赃嫁祸没人相信，职位和外表相差甚远也是客观事实，大家接受就好。  
罗伊斯带着Lewy下楼，经过客厅穿过厨房到车库。Lewy永远比他多出半个身位，像所有受训过的工作犬，罗伊斯总担心自己会踩着它，自己把自己给绊倒了。  
车库约等于工作间，三面墙摆放工具，剩下一面墙是自动升降门，天气一冷，就容易卡，罗伊斯修一回能维持一个星期的运行良好。明明都是一样操作方式和步骤，怎么之前莱万维修的时候，大半年都不用惦记这问题，越想越气还是拿门泄气，一脚踹上去，卷门在缝隙里晃荡作响，再不然是手上有什么就摔什么，摔完还得自己收拾，怎么也学不聪明。结果还是老老实实给滑轮上润滑油，给遥控器换电池。   
他当然想过换过一扇门，发现再好的牌子再好的产品在天气面前也无能为力，偶然把莱万的神奇维修事迹当作笑话说出来，才知道，门照样的会坏，莱万就耐心点修。自动卷门早晚开开合合他对这件事却是什么都不知道。  
有本事一辈子别让他知道。罗伊斯每次修门都愤懑的想着。同理还有车子保养，车险，罚单，罗伊斯每次加油前还得仔细想想加几号汽油。  
拿不到的驾照成了他的一个标签，看房时，带不带车库都不在首要考虑条件。然而他的住房还是带着一个大车库，空间大的能放得下两台suv，一台摩托和一辆单车。  
之前想过养宠物，却一直没定下来，房门没有开通宠物通道，Lewy坐在门前等他开门，他从靠墙的壁柜里翻出车钥匙”走吧“


	6. Chapter 6

罗伊斯养了一条狗。

相较艰辛又漫长的驾考之旅，买车全程下来就显得太过利索。  
跑车行前，对比了大概参数，本土牌子，什么人都不带直接刷卡买车。周一开着车上班遭受围观，出于对他安全考虑，扬言要没收他钥匙也只是说说。下班去喝酒庆祝的时候，无比心宽的坐上他副驾驶位和后座。罗伊斯自己先心虚，话也不说，全程操作堪比课件操作视频。  
不过第一天开车就没把车开回去也是一件壮举。喝醉酒的人各自打的回家，倒是罗伊斯第二天醒来发现车库空了，以为车子被偷吓了一大跳。  
这些事人类版本的Lewy没机会知道，杜宾Lewy更不知道。出于生物本能，Lewy直接走到单车旁边乖巧坐下，等罗伊斯给他绑上绳子领他出门。  
罗伊斯摇钥匙，“我预约的医院在市中心，开车半小时，自行车一小时，步行不在考虑范围，所以，重新选择一个交通工具”一本正经的跟一条狗解释是一件很蠢的事，罗伊斯理所当然的做了，而Lewy也重新作出了选择。  
他选择趴在了摩托车，还抬手拍了一下安全头盔。罗伊斯是没脾气了，解锁开车门，指了指后车厢，上去，我们要迟到了。  
Lewy拒绝了他的提议，跳上了小绵羊摩托的踏板上，表明立场。  
罗伊斯拒绝相信自己从Lewy眼里看出了不信任，无论是“车技烂的连动物都能察觉”还是“他已经无聊到跟动物争执”哪个想法都是不对劲。这几天不对劲又说不上什么的事情太多，罗伊斯直接翻过一页，当作没事发生。  
他敲敲车门“上车，用摩托车搭载犬是违法的，我的非机动车牌照也不好考的”  
Lewy终于反抗了一次，跳下踏板，趴在小绵羊旁边不动弹，明摆着一副宁可跟着小绵羊跑上半小时也不愿搭乘汽车的态度。  
这样的场景和对话不止发生过。跟罗伊斯僵持不下的是另一个莱万，黑头发蓝眼睛早早拿到驾照，像所有男性沉迷于汽车杂志上的小老婆不可自拔。他们曾经就JB演唱会vip席位门票和保时捷钥匙掉进海底，到底捞哪个发生争执，最后两个人在地毯上滚成一团，在黏糊糊的亲吻里达成共识，什么都不捞，作为了补偿莱万要包办罗伊斯的终身演唱会门票，莱万第一辆保时捷的是罗伊斯送的。  
“我觉得我亏了”罗伊斯翻着杂志抗议道。  
莱万点头“我也这么觉得，毕竟副驾驶只能载你，开出去意义打了对折”  
“你还想载谁？？？”罗伊斯放置了门票和车子的性价比问题，揪着莱万的衣领。  
莱万皱着眉，做出一份认真思考的样子，抿着唇，几经艰险才说“女儿或是儿子？要不吉娃娃，太小只了还得你抱着”  
他不记得自己是怎么应答的，有没有害羞，光记着莱万跟他说话，逗他玩的各种小表情的，垂眼看他过分深情，过分生动，不像记忆。触景生情是常有的事，自由放纵表演自由落体的记忆漩涡十分少见。罗伊斯舒出一口气，才发现Lewy已经跳进了后座位再窜到了副驾驶。  
罗伊斯vsLewy 1-0.  
对手投降的如此迅速，毫无炫耀的动力。罗伊斯发动着车子，像是想起什么，附身过去帮Lewy扣安全带。安全带绕过Lewy的肋下，像是别样的束缚带。罗伊斯打量一会，翻出手机拍了一张了，夸奖道真英俊。  
千辛万苦的通过考试的人对于拿到手的驾照格外珍惜。即便是节假日空荡荡的道路上，他仍然维持着温吞的教科书一样的驾驶方式，喇叭形同摆设。Lewy看看风景又看看他，得不到一个回馈的眼神。到目的地停车，全程连张罚单影子都见不着。罗伊斯带着Lewy往医院里走，时不时低头看看他的情况。  
“别怕，我在”等护士喊号时，他看到从进门就大摇大摆的橘猫躲在角落躲避下现实，小型犬宛如焦躁症发作又蹦又跳，Lewy还是端坐不动的模样，说真哪家训练机构教出来的。罗伊斯没经历过这样的场景，摸手搭在Lewy的肩膀上想要获得支撑。另一只奶牛猫跳进水槽，动静有些大，罗伊斯坐不住了，滑下凳子在Lewy身边蹲下，凑在他剪耳边小声说话“不疼的，就是简单检查，说不定在找你的主人。我会舍不得你‘  
在医院这个场景，罗伊斯的说话声不大，伸出一只手挡在捂着嘴巴边，好让Lewy听的更清楚些。气流和振动在人造狭小空间里回荡，Lewy不耐的抽动耳朵。罗伊斯觉得好玩，干脆两只手都捂上去，不知道要说什么，干脆喊着他名字玩，Lewy、Lewy、Lewy。  
他的声音又轻又软，压着嗓子说话会带着气音，粘稠的棉花糖掉入水中化开就是他声音形状。罗伊斯曾把这个相同的名字喊过无数次，每一次都是在喊不同的人，爱他的、不爱他的、他爱的、他不爱的、哄他开心的、惹他难过的。  
Lewy的脑袋往另一个方向伸展，努力躲开罗伊斯的骚扰。罗伊斯干脆半跪在地上，两只手搂着Lewy不放，上身依在难得躲开他的杜宾犬身上，非要跟他说话。Lewy不胜其烦，用力的甩脑袋。罗伊斯被摆动的尖耳朵打到了几回，鼻子有细碎的绒毛飞入一阵发痒，他连忙用衣袖挡在嘴唇狠狠的打几个喷嚏，据说忍住不打喷嚏眼球会被挤出来，他的眼球尚存，有泪水渗出，脑子却不知道去哪了。罗伊斯松开手改扶住自己的脑袋。Lewy反而主动靠过来，支撑住他的上半身，很努力的伸着脖子想要舔罗伊斯的脸。罗伊斯伸手推开尖嘴，翻找出纸巾，捂住口鼻，瓮声瓮气的指着Lewy说你也不嫌脏，待会让护士给你刷牙。  
Lewy舔着罗伊斯手指，像是为了报复他在耳边说话的行径，张嘴咬了一口，正中手指，还磨磨牙，被罗伊斯捏着腮帮子警告了才松开嘴，不疼不痒，对着头顶上的灯照了半天，连个红印子都没发现。  
他用纸巾擦干净手指上的口水，屡教不改，又指着Lewy”信不信我让医生给你打针，两针“  
Lewy可听不懂，只是看着手指晃动觉得好玩。这次他没有张嘴咬，而是抬手把罗伊斯的手给按下去，罗伊斯赶紧抽出自己的手叠在前爪上往下压，在等叫号的时候小孩子都不玩的游戏获得青睐。  
”下一位，罗伊斯先生“护士从门口探出头喊号，Lewy比罗伊斯更快反应过来这个名字，却被幼稚的人类抢占了先机，按着前爪给压下去。一人一狗同时看向了护士。  
”罗伊斯先生。“护士重复道。  
成年人总有迅速恢复成正经人的本事，好像刚才和狗玩成一团的不是他。罗伊斯伸手拍拍着Lewy的脑袋指着护士说”走吧，Lewy“

 

在屋外坐的心绪不宁，进了房间，看到Lewy完整良好健康的趴在手术台上，终于松了一口气。

兽医在病历本上写着什么，见到罗伊斯进来，把病历卡递给他“填写基本信息，我们会在系统给小伙子建档。洗澡体内外驱虫。打疫苗后会有轻微低烧，这是正常反应。小伙子很健康，对了有没有考虑配种，我认识一个很漂亮的姑娘，他们生下来的崽子肯定好看的不行“

兽医语速飞快，信息量巨大，砸的罗伊斯一愣一愣，他看着病历卡，半天才开口“我不知道，这个狗是我捡的”

兽医看看狗又看看罗伊斯“好吧，至少我可以确定，这狗肯定不是你偷的”

好像突然遭受到了人身攻击，入冬后，罗伊斯裹得严严实实，没机会暴露他的花臂，金发脸小，眼睛绿得像隔壁房挨针的美短，年龄被保守低估了10+“Lewy身上有GPS？我想联系他主人“

“没有。在系统也搜不到Lewy这个名字的记录，应该只是个昵称。你去前台留个号码，我问问其他诊所的医生有没有印象。这个规格的杜宾很少有，体态好教养好，他的主人肯定也在找他“兽医看着空荡荡的的病历卡直挠头。

护士探头进来提醒，下一位患者到了，一只热量摄取超标的柯基。

“Lewy不太喜欢吃狗粮，影不影响健康？”罗伊斯把手搭在Lewy头上，轻飘飘的顺着额头上的短毛，体温是比平时还要高一些。

“前台有手制食谱，免费自取。跟我们饮食差不多，注意饮食均衡，不加调味。犬科过滤系统比不上人类，经常吃人类食物容易出问题”

罗伊斯点点头，想起前几天因为偷懒没给速食意面加酱料。“还有！”他想起了一个至关重要的问题，在兽医“这是最后一个解答“的凝视下，问道“Lewy聪明的有些过分，跟人类差不多，这个是怎么回事？”

兽医开始清洁手术台，更换物料手套“恭喜。带它参加犬只训练学院能省掉你和训练员不少功夫。狗的智商也服从正态分布，而你凑巧捡到了的狗恰巧IQ处于曲线右端。有事没事多跟它聊聊天就好了，避免抑郁症。”兽医对他笑了笑，对他这种新手爸爸的担忧表示理解，然后扯着嗓子喊“下一个！


	7. Chapter 7

Want To Dance？（7）

罗伊斯养了一条狗。

他带着一条身份不明的狗和一个背包进去，带着一条还是身份不明的狗、一个背包和一袋子更新换代的宠物用品出来。Lewy兴致缺缺，无论是咬着玩的球和更符合宠物进食方式的支架和宽碗，象征性的嗅嗅偏开头打量四周，十足警惕。  
事后这些东西会不会压箱底是二话，像所有新手主人或是彩妆初学者，先买工具再讨论实际使用效果。  
换了一条狗绳，背心状，之前那条随手买的绑在项圈上的狗绳被丢进了垃圾桶。Lewy的体格稳居标准线，不需要太调整，套上就能带出门了。  
罗伊斯把车后箱，合上车门才注意到不远处有个遛狗公园，刚过中午就有人带着宠物犬出来散步，之前风雪天可把崽子们憋坏，追着飞碟满场子飞扑的大型犬都开心的叫了几声。罗伊斯蹲下来”我们去玩一会好不好“听起来他比Lewy 还要期待。  
Lewy舔舔罗伊斯的手，示意自己答应了。去小公园需要经过一个绿道，过一段马路然后穿过一个花坛小迷宫，说是迷宫，人类一眼望尽头，也就哄哄四脚崽子。   
进过红绿灯，罗伊斯发现，起步时Lewy总会比他先起身，观望他的动作在决定是走是停。犬只真的可以嗅出人类想法？罗伊斯的脑海存疑，Lewy喜欢贴着他的左腿走，超出半个身位，距离刚好不至于绊倒他，又能看护他。时不时再贴近些，逼着他靠着墙边走。  
比起工作犬更像是导盲犬会做的事，罗伊斯试探着，在绿道上走走停停，或者是走两步又往后退三步。停下来时，Lewy抬头看他，不懂这个新规则  
“这是跳舞”罗伊斯开始胡说八道“四分三拍，前三步后三步，调子变了转了圈，交际舞速成口诀”他对着lewy眨眨眼“你教我的”  
Lewy听到了自己的名字，歪着头，尖耳朵一颤一颤，试图找个合适的角度好让自己看清楚罗伊斯的表情。  
罗伊斯也没说错，这句话的确是Lewy教他的，不过是另一个，目前供职FCB，一年工作场合见两次，愉快会面友好交谈，打个手势，大家还是好朋友，上过床的，人类社交礼仪统称为前任。  
BVB的年会挺能玩的，尤其是在一片红红火火年底加班氛围中格外显眼。酒店大厅开着邀请客户和供应商的酒会，隔壁厅摆了一个打碟机全司在线蹦迪，费用塞到了大厅的报销单据里，签单的人再小气也不致于在新年扫兴，洒洒几笔还附赠了几箱啤酒，普通牌子。之前送过香槟，被醉酒人士拿来喷着玩，还不如百事加曼妥思来的爽快，酒店额外的清洁费用？谁闹谁付钱。  
两轮酒下来，玩看人品的国王游戏，神志不清脑子自动给牌面打马赛克的人就不要提羊角牌。罗伊斯正忙着四处勾结同好方便他窜改背景乐，电音的确适合摇头晃脑，只有JB的音乐才对哼哼唧唧的举着酒瓶勾三搭四的人胃口。  
“9号、11号跳个舞，DJ换音乐”醉酒的国王被人群淹没，事后想找人算账，也不知道谁是元凶“  
DJ神志尚存，真的把本年度厂牌热门remix新单给切了。罗伊斯认真听了会，认真的？G大调小步舞曲？  
他摸了一只百事，看看是哪两个倒霉鬼。莱万突破人群走到了大厅中心，罗伊斯吞下来可乐，跟着瞎起哄，口哨声交织着11号的呼唤声，热闹得能掀翻屋顶。  
”11号是哪个幸运儿，我记得进场的时候有登记号码。原本一圈围绕着莱万的醉酒鬼一窝蜂涌去翻登记薄，罗伊斯踩在装红酒的木箱趴在胡尔梅斯的肩膀上探头张望。11号很好找，没等罗伊斯站稳，他听到所有人都在喊“马尔科”  
在主会场，他的资历还不够，礼节性的喝了两杯。喊他名字声音过大，声浪诱发醉酒后遗症，他脑壳一阵发疼。罗伊斯捂着脑袋蹲在木箱，有人来拍他的背有人趁乱揉的他的头发，他想抬头找罪犯，又被手给按下去。人群突然分开，像是摩西分开了红海。  
罗伊斯抬起头，莱万半蹲在面前，直视他的双眼，伸出手摊开掌心问他“要跳舞吗？  
周围是起哄声，叫叫嚷嚷一个二个拍照不关快门声音，哪管第二天公司内网洪水滔天，他嗡嗡作响的脑子都是，蓝色的。色彩编织成巨网覆盖了他所有的语言能力，他说不出话，也伸出手，指尖按压在莱万的掌心。  
他带着走下了木箱，走向了大厅中心，人群再次围成圈，沦为了背景，脸是模糊的，声音发散听不清。他的手被引导搭在了莱万肩膀，另一只手被握着指尖抬起。莱万把手扣在他的腰上，非常非常标准的起舞式。  
“一二三”莱万打着拍子“起”   
罗伊斯被人带着走，没把握好步伐，踉跄了几步，摔进了莱万的怀里，好险没踩到脚。  
“去，赶紧找酒店借轮椅。我压一周的咖啡，跳完舞后Robert肯定用的上”醉酒的人连嘲笑都格外贴心，莱万听到自己名字转头笑了笑，低头靠近些，问罗伊斯“你不会跳舞吗？”  
“不会”罗伊斯直接交代了，十分坦诚。  
“那你的高中舞会怎么办？壁花少年吗？”  
罗伊斯拒绝这个侮辱他受欢迎的称号“我参加乐队在台上表演，手铃鼓“  
“Keep yourself alive？*”莱万笑着问？  
“Baby.”罗伊斯从他怀里抬头，望着他的眼睛一本正经的说道。  
莱万反应过来“不知道是你运气好，还是我运气好。我正好知道华尔兹速成口诀。”  
前三步后三步，调子换了就转圈  
罗伊斯点点头，“我争取今晚不让你用上他们借来的轮椅”  
“那就跟着我吧”  
G小调不知道放了第几遍，他们这段舞总算跳起来，罗伊斯后知后觉自己被人带了跳了女步，谋杀名单新添波兰名字。他不想踩到莱万，总是低头看步子。莱万特地腾出搭在他腰上的手勾着他的下巴抬起头“别低头，忍不住就看着我眼睛”  
莱万的舞跳的很不错，前进后退，举手抬足，领着罗伊斯转圈又回到他怀里抱，一场舞还真的这样磕磕绊绊的糊弄过去了。音符收尾，莱万牵着罗伊斯绕场鞠躬敬礼，大方得体，一点也不像国王游戏的受害者。  
舞一跳完，罗伊斯奔向了他的百事可乐，拿到手就是一同摇“马茨！”他喊了一声，朝着转头过来问他怎么的大头打开了可乐。他可没忘记是谁提议说要借轮椅的。  
大仇得报，罗伊斯蹦蹦跳跳跑去找潜在轮椅使用者“高中舞会练出来的？？”  
莱万对着他笑“也算是。姐姐参加高中舞会，不想踩伤初恋，拿我练习出来的产物，包括那句口诀都是她总结出来。”她也没说，无论过了多少年，总是用的上  
话说的含糊不清，罗伊斯满脸疑惑。不过他也没空追问，在他跳舞的时候，DJ被人灌倒，音乐控制权落在丁日后援会的手上，他冲上去划拉着歌单强行安利。  
他看着罗伊斯在跟同好争执哪张专更好，非常感谢姐姐的特训，尽管那时候他的脚被踩大了一码。姐姐没说错，在追求喜欢的人时候，会跳舞总是用的上。  
这是罗伊斯第一堂交谊舞，后来还有升级课程。他光脚踩在莱万的脚背上，搂着他的肩膀依赖他，头碰头脸贴脸，闭着眼什么都不想。听莱万在耳边哼着不成调的舞曲，由着他带着自己在新房里游荡。会跳舞总是有用的，包括庆祝。

罗伊斯解开了狗绳，让Lewy在公园里跑。比起丢球游戏，他更喜欢自由度更大的户外活动，他在坐在一旁翻找手机里老照片。  
他从内网里保存下来的。国王游戏下的产物，他蹲在木箱上捂着头，金发乱糟糟的，就连为了年会特地穿上的正装也拯救不了他的形象，莱万体面多了，解开领带挽起袖子，半蹲在他面前向他邀舞。光线在他们身上停留，视野只有他们，时空被技术定格，多年后仍念念不忘。  
莱万发的第一条推就是这张照片。罗伊斯没有任何回应，转了半天DC重启的资讯，不知道想要气谁。  
Lewy玩够了，跑回他身边，两只前爪搭在他膝盖上亲近他。一低头就看到手机上的照片，罗伊斯不拦他，手指点点Lewy的鼻尖，“不准说出哦”


	8. Chapter 8

罗伊斯养了一条狗。

 

 

带Lewy去做体检之后，罗伊斯的to-do-list 是彻底清空了。

 

陋习让人快乐，抽烟喝酒熬夜暴饮暴食昏睡不醒滥交，和爱莱万。像所有平日被工作压迫，假期触底反弹的大人一样，经过了第一天的茫然期，罗伊斯领悟到了放假的真正含义。裹着黄黑毯子，游戏主机、手柄连上了客厅的曲屏大电视，百事可乐披萨外卖薯片，闭眼漫画睁眼游戏，通宵达旦，时间混乱。然后在某个上午接到家里人给独居单身人士的慰问电话，迷迷瞪瞪开始刷牙洗脸刮胡，回家抱着侄子玩乐高。。

 

以上纯属幻想。

 

新出的生化危机没有switch版，罗伊斯只能买第一集凑合。在steam上玩了八百回，连上电视机还是被jump scare吓得一抖。在渡轮上找了半天钥匙，剧情还没跑三分一，游戏丢下来太久半天没想到东西在哪。正想着要不要翻攻略。原本下巴搁在罗伊斯大腿上的Lewy站起来，压低上半身，翘起来屁股，伸了一个大大的懒腰，踩着步子往前走。罗伊斯忙中抽空看了他一眼，以为他是去厨房喝水。场景转换到船舱底部，罗伊斯reload 弹夹，操作人物往黑暗的废弃的货仓里走——

 

放在地面上的主机被踹翻，扯下连接线，搜索任务没有完成，系统不会自动存档，而他没有到一个场景就按S键的习惯，不过这个习惯再不养成他能被自己的狗给气死。

 

罗伊斯裹着毯子，手上捧着手柄，看看显示没有信号输入的电视，又看看蹲坐在翻倒的主机认真看着他的Lewy，跟狗生气实在不像样子，憋了半天才说“假期怎么可能在十一点半就去睡觉”

 

Lewy才不管他，走过去咬着他的毯子拽着往二楼的睡房走。

 

无论是哪个Lewy都有管理他睡眠时间的坏毛病，人类Lewy在工作日十点半撵着他往房间走，杜宾Lewy在假期十一点半就准时给他关游戏。罗伊斯小小打了一个呵欠，整个人在沙发上缩成一团，不愿意动弹，还得跟监工大商量“要不你先回房间睡，我打通这个关卡就上去”

 

Lewy向左偏头，向右偏头，确信自己看清了罗伊斯的表情，一把窜上了沙发，往罗伊斯的身后钻，极力把他挤下沙发。罗伊斯伸手扶在沙发把手上，大半身子悬空，转头看着在沙发盘成一团霸占了整个位置的Lewy“假期哪有不熬夜的！”

 

确认罗伊斯没有重新种回沙发的心思，Lewy下一步要做的就是把人往房间里赶，他总不能像牧羊犬咬脚踝，只能用额头去顶罗伊斯的后背，大腿，膝盖弯。他总是拗不过Lewy，披着毯子慢吞吞往睡房走。走楼梯的时候，Lewy只是跟在他身后，罗伊斯走一台阶，他也跟着走一台阶，小半段路程，磨磨蹭蹭走到了十二点。

 

罗伊斯路过房间，打开卧室门把毯子往座椅一丢，自己去了洗手间洗漱。当他带着漱口水的薄荷味回房，借着屋外路灯光，他看到Lewy垫着属于他的毯子在床尾趴好。

 

在兽医院洗澡打针后，Lewy自觉得到了什么批准。睡觉地方从一开始的客厅的壁炉前，到睡房门口边，在床位，一路递进。罗伊斯看着刚买就闲置的犬只专用的睡垫，在宠物群里说一声，转手送出去，省的占用杂物房空间，那可没少放人类Lewy没带的东西，丢也不是，给他寄过去又觉得气人。

 

极简原则的应用可不包括前任的物品处理。罗伊斯把门一关眼不见为清。

 

“你压着我的被子”罗伊斯窜上床，卷着被子，卷不动，藏在被子下的脚踹了踹Lewy。Lewy往下跳，腾出了空间，罗伊斯得以卷着被子左右一通滚。他深深的舒出一口气，闭上眼，床位有动静，他半睁开眼，一块物体在床尾趴好，是Lewy。罗伊斯觉得好玩伸脚出去想要把他踹下去，冻空气让他一阵抖，惊动了床尾的大动物。Lewy打了一个呵欠，身体纹丝不动，后肢一伸把罗伊斯的脚给塞进回被窝。

 

罗伊斯整个人缩在被窝里吃吃笑，觉得这段没拍下来真可惜。

 

 

工作日的起床时间是七点四十五，梳洗快手早餐再赶上雪天顺风车或是自己开车，不至于踩点到公司，还能刷一会内网看八卦。

 

假期散慢些，几点起床全靠随缘，看手机时间不看ampm，日夜颠倒也是常态。母亲给他打电话时，还会注意时间，尽量选择午后，坏心眼的姐姐偏好早上或是睡前，理直气壮地欺负青少年作息。姐姐直白的说了，这俩个的时候罗伊斯要么睡醒要么正准备睡，特别好骗好欺负，家中小儿子跑去母亲那抗议暴政，被揪着衣领扯出房门帮忙拎东西，节日采购无论有多少劳力都不嫌少。

 

接到姐姐电话时，他带着Lewy在附近街道散步，周遭人家多有孩子。罗伊斯给Lewy带上口罩，Lewy配合到过分，仰头不动，眼睛看着罗伊斯。让新手主人迫不及待的许诺下午带他去宠物公园玩抛球，不牵绳不带口罩的那种。

 

围绕附近走了快一小时，罗伊斯在流动餐车买了咖啡，还给Lewy喂了水。

 

电话里姐姐的声音精神的过分，对于罗伊斯难得清醒的声音啧啧称奇。快速提醒了该准备回家了，小侄子都想找uncle marco玩，圣诞礼物买了吗？别想着网购了，赶不上的，赶紧出门的逛商场去。还不忘夸夸弟弟在年近三十终于改掉了假期赖床的破毛病，是新刊还是新游戏发售。

 

Lewy休息一阵缓过来，一副还能再走两小时的模样。看着罗伊斯跟家里人的打电话，又笑又闹。罗伊斯伸手拍拍的Lewy的头，老实交代了自己在遛狗了，过几天带回去跟小侄子的玩，又乖又聪明的，脾气好有耐心。

 

“听着像Robert？”

 

调侃的是声音变得模糊，罗伊斯跟着笑“大概喊Lewy的都是这个性子。

 

姐姐笑完了，却开始发愁。活蹦乱跳的崽子突发过敏，好不容易才消下去。最近吃什么玩什么都提心吊胆，带狗回去见家人的事能不能押后。

 

罗伊斯没什么，连忙安慰姐姐，等侄子好了再带Lewy回去和他玩，身体要紧。两姐弟交流一下礼物心得，还不忘相互攻击彼此的品味，笑嘻嘻的挂了电话。罗伊斯叹了口气，低头对Lewy说看来得让你一个人看家过节了。

 

在解决问题这块，罗伊斯的行动力快的惊人。他不想把Lewy寄存在兽医院，更别说四处乱跑的朋友们。幸好附近多的是身处假期需要兼职的高中生。他找了邻居家的女儿，按照日薪算，每天换粮换水出门遛狗，天气恶劣就算了。比起工作机会，邻居的女儿显然更喜欢罗伊斯送的香水小样，那是他大采购时柜台赠品。

 

罗伊斯翻着新买的家用宠物监控，揉着Lewy的耳后，”好吧让我们好好珍惜不多的相处机会”换来了Lewy一口轻咬。

 

尽责的兼职人员想提前适应一下带Lewy出门的工作，罗伊斯被未存档的游戏的夺取心神，指导新手人士怎么带狗绳口罩。Lewy平日乖巧的让罗伊斯怀疑纪录片里的拆家故事都是虚构，此刻，站起身，看着入侵的陌生人。显然不配合的大型犬并不在下午谈妥的合约上。罗伊斯哄着女孩子先回去，他去给Lewy上小课，如果实在不行，就算了，小样也留着不用还。

 

人一送走门一关，罗伊斯走在Lewy面前还没说话，Lewy自觉的仰着头等他上口罩，刚才的警惕生人勿近的模样都是错觉，“欺负小姑娘有意思吗？我也想带你回家啊。家里小孩子身体不好我也没办法，难不成丢你去寄养，好贵”罗伊斯一生气就喜欢说话，没头没脑抱怨一通，絮絮叨叨。这几年好一些，工作不顺就跑去抽烟，抽半支碾熄跑回去面对现实，好像之前一个月换三个水壶的不是他。也不是不想说，嘴一张叹口气，要是抱怨就能解决问题那该多好。

 

他气鼓鼓的带着Lewy出去晚间散步，任凭Lewy蹭他讨好他都不撒气。路过漫画店时，本年最后一批新刊送到，进去溜一圈了，抱着一个大纸袋出来，谁不喜欢蝙蝠刊呢。

 

买到新刊，夜间散步在漫画店前中断，Lewy没有抱怨，带着罗伊斯的步子都走快一些。

 

到家比平时都要早，用毛巾帮Lewy擦干腹部手脚，换好了粮和水，翻找睡衣就去二楼洗澡。沐浴焚香，开灯开酒，罗伊斯铺好抱枕毯子往沙发上一躺，就开始翻新刊。

 

Lewy走到沙发前，用鼻尖蹭他的手背。罗伊斯放下漫画，把毯子掀开一个口子问“要进来吗”Lewy后肢一用力，跳上了沙发，在狭小的沙发艰难的转身寻找合适的位置。罗伊斯看着毯子起起伏伏。Lewy占据了沙发的外侧，收拢好了四肢，下巴搁在罗伊斯伸直着拿书的手臂上。空闲的手要么搂着Lewy，要么艰难的伸长去够桌上的啤酒。起身躺下的动作足够扰人，Lewy睡的纹丝不动，，还有小小的呼噜声，听着像是户外的除草机。

 

罗伊斯心平气和放下了漫画，拿起手机打开推特看吐槽，被dc气的头掉的粉丝喷洒毒液时简直是一生语言能力的高峰。追蝙蝠刊不会快乐的，这样的感情线走向还不如看不义，黑归也不错，除了刀还是刀。

 

酒喝就多，口干的要命，坐起来急了些，头晕目眩又往身后倒。眼睛发胀脸和手发红发烫心跳过于用力像在耳边敲鼓，咚咚咚。Lewy舔舔他的脸，用头顶蹭他，想要从他获得更多的反应。罗伊斯抬手在空中一阵挥舞想要拍拍Lewy，等来Lewy在他手里蹭。

 

“没事”他含糊不清的说着“我喝点水就好了”挣扎着爬起来，游魂一样在厨房厕所之间晃荡。口干的过分，喝掉了两支500ml的矿泉水，催吐才会有喝水量。扶着墙往厕所走，啤酒利尿，他站了好一会，痴呆的模样。脆弱的胃部抗议着一时间摄入大量的水和啤酒混合物，头一低哇拉哇啦的开始吐，险些没站稳一头栽进去。

 

吐完了反而好一些，扯着湿纸巾擦了一把马桶和四周的地面，也不是洁癖，就是单身经验告诉他，所有问题在最开始解决反而最省心。他洗手，用冷水拍脸，看清自己的脸。他的皮肤太白了，喝醉时就像虾子被煮熟。掀开了上衣，胸口到腹部都是一片红，他到底喝了多少来着。

 

打开门，Lewy守着门外，看着他扶着门站着样子开了尊口汪汪叫，罗伊斯只是笑没个正经样，伸出手指指着Lewy说“原来不是哑巴。没事，睡一觉好了”

 

胃里的酸涩一阵涌动，罗伊斯愁眉苦脸对着空气打了一个酸嗝。拖拉着步子往沙发上走，路过桌面还认认真真的点着桌面有几个空酒瓶，眯着眼数了半天，数字从五六七八九什么都有。太久没喝酒，酒量跳崖下降。要知道之前聚会时，他可以踩着木箱对瓶喝一打。

 

也许他的酒量一直不太好，只是有人帮他分担一大半。

 

那个人是谁来着？罗伊斯在被窝里躺好，伸直手脚卷着被子在沙发上转圈，还是觉得冷又缩成一团。躺下后醉酒的副作用被连接上了放大器，他的心跳一个拍子一个拍子在胸腔里，撞的其他内脏左右躲藏，眼角渗着泪水，不是难过也不是难受，只是眼部发胀的过分，轻轻一碰就有水分逃逸。

 

太久没喝醉了，一个醉鬼该享受什么待遇都忘了。该有热毛巾擦脸，甜口的蜂蜜水，有轻拍、有亲吻，第二天在床上醒来捂着宿醉发作的脑袋，缩着一团听人念叨。叫嚷头疼在床上翻滚，躲在对方的怀抱里躲避阳光。

 

怎么现在没了？想起了，因为他和莱万分手了。

 

心跳声太吵，和上班早高峰交通堵塞时鸣笛声有的一拼，实在睡不着就坐起来，Lewy蹲守在旁，看着他起来，呜咽着往他手里蹭，舔的湿漉漉的，生气极了又咬一口，咬一口不泄愤，接着往手臂上咬了第二口第三口第四口。

 

罗伊斯抬手一看，发红的手臂是更显眼的几颗红点。受害者没有发作，lewy不等批准往上一跳，一头载进罗伊斯的腹部，长条的身子趴在罗伊斯的蜷缩的腿上，多盖一层恒温发热的被子，除了发脾气后还要撒娇。

 

被咬的手一下一下瞄准耳后的绒毛位置轻拍，他看着尖耳一动一动却没有甩头摆脱骚扰。脑子乱糟糟的，什么正经事不正经事都做不了，除了刷ins，七零八碎不用动脑，时不时来个暴击看的人甩手机，特别适合酒后醒脑。

 

翻了一圈，漫画资讯，假期剪影，主队冬休没动静。机械性的刷了两圈一无所获。像是想起了什么在搜索栏里敲名字，点进第一个人的主页，最新内容是公司年会的合照，私人聚会性质居多，一群人玩疯了，合照时没个人像成年人。

 

莱万太显眼，第一眼就是他，黑发蓝眼，相貌英俊，身材高大，太过碍眼了，让罗伊斯叹口气。回到首页退出账号删掉app一气呵成，哪个窥视前任的人没干这事。

 

头疼。

 

手腕有毛茸茸的触感的，罗伊斯一低头是Lewy。手机里的舞会合照都看过，被杜宾撞见自己窥视前任的社交媒体更不是什么大事。罗伊斯往下侧身一趟，拍拍面前凹处示意Lewy往上挪点位置。

 

“我们来聊聊吧？”

 

Lewy凑近去舔他的脸，罗伊斯揪着他的耳朵往后拽“我都说了来聊聊，听得懂吗？严肃点，别舔来蹭去”Lewy意外的固执，挣扎着往他脸前凑，好像他的脸上有不干净的东西。罗伊斯抬手去擦，湿漉漉的，想起刚刚哭过，不对不是，只是生理泪水，Lewy误会了。

 

”冷静。我需要更正一下，我刚才不是喝多想起前任哭，好吗？相反我想起Lewy的时候，不是你，脑子全是好的快乐的回忆。够了翻来覆去想了一万遍都不会褪色的。”罗伊斯放开揪耳朵的手，看着杜宾犬左右摇晃着脑袋，试图探测出他是不是在说真话。

 

“躺下来，我们聊聊”罗伊斯重申，看着Lewy躺好，他像搂抱枕那样搂着Lewy，整张脸埋下去，又因为打喷嚏而抬起头。

 

他望着那双蓝眼睛，缓缓的闭上眼，他的心跳声震耳欲聋，比起听到表白不遑多让，醉酒后的反应最像初恋，粗制滥造的人工作物与感到欢愉时促使大脑分泌着相同的化学物质。然而酒精的快乐只是一瞬，代谢完了只有令人恶心的副作用，爱恋漫长延绵不消退，感官捕捉到了什么，不可制止的随时觉醒。恍如甜蜜的PTSD,长篇故事里，只得只言片语的闪回。

 

“我谈恋爱的时候根本没想过分手这回事。说真的当你回想起你男朋友的缺点时，想了半天只能勉强说出他偶尔的傻气，你就该知道你彻底的完蛋了。我是这么想。结果我们还是分手了，好像是我提的，仔细想，谁也没说，他在慕尼黑找好房子收拾东西自己搬出去，留下房子和一堆杂物，早知道我就多走几天，让他收拾好再离开。留下了房子、旧物和房贷，搞得我转手换一套也不行，以后我结婚了怎么办，告诉对方这是我和前任买的新房，我们把设计师烦的不接电话，你要觉得介意，要不先凑合着住着，我们在看看哪里合适置业，我肯定会被对方甩耳光的。

 

罗伊斯说话时，声调没有起伏，是醉鬼才会有的腔调。Lewy似乎被他情绪吓到了，咬了一口他的下巴又轻轻的舔舔

 

”乖狗狗“醉鬼敷衍的夸道了，看漫画时把灯开得太亮，照的晃眼，他想往被窝里藏，被子却被Lewy压得结结实实，他只能把头往Lewy后颈的毛发里埋。兽医院用的沐浴露是草木味，他趴在门后看着Lewy被护士按着洗了三轮。碎草枯木，一大捧气息残留在毛发间。让他想起了那支让他避而不用的男士香水，难得清甜的前调，过后是檀香，不呛鼻，留香持久，很合适在冬天用，闭眼就是壁炉里点燃了松木松果。是被冰雪覆盖的森林。他的洗衣机和烘干机在周末加班加点一个月，还没洗掉那股气味。闭眼是他在身边，睁眼是待清洗的沙发套。

 

”我说到哪来着。分手，其实分手不是大问题。同样的，他的跳槽，他不告而别的搬家，贴在冰箱上写在我走了便利贴我可没看到，甚至连他开展新感情的意向也不是。他的难过才是。猎头还没接洽他，我就看出来。他忧愁的时候会不自觉的皱眉头，眼皮下垂，然后呢看着我来了，会摆出一副笑脸，可是我见过了太多了他开心的样子，要骗我太难了。可是他又不想我知道，那我只能装作不知道。他想去FCB我完全可以理解，多特是我家乡，不是他的，谁不想追求最好的。我觉BVB最好，他觉得是FCB，职业规划不同，彼此尊重就好了。大不了异地恋，现代交通通讯工具这么发达，我们还在一个国家里，比起异国恋好太多了。别人都能坚持下来，为什么我们不能呢。结果我们失败了。”

 

“莱万离开后了，我想了很久，为什么所有问题我都预见，结果还是往最坏的奔，真的是我太幼稚了留不住还是像其他人说在莱万心里我排第二，比不过输了没什么。在家里蹲了四个周末后，我突然明白过来，都不是，只是我们太过在意对方，在意让我们目光狭隘看不到其他的路”罗伊斯伸手盖住了Lewy的蓝眼睛也盖住了自己的。

 

爱情使人目盲。

 

不愿罗伊斯难过的莱万隐瞒了离开，不愿莱万难过的罗伊斯对暗涌装作不知，顺应对方心意是他们恋爱以来一直在做的事，却不适合处理问题。

 

“莱万不知道的是，从他跟FCB碰头那一刻，就有人给我通风报信，我眼巴巴的等着，等的像被困的灯神。爱他又恨他。直到有人跟我说他连房子都租好之后，我就知道我等不到了。”

 

他还是没有移开挡住Lewy眼睛的手。

 

看爱人苦恼，自己却无能为力是一件很痛苦的事，罗伊斯一页一页的撕掉，然后在某个周末他说要回家一趟，留下莱万一个人在家，周末回来迎来空荡荡的房子和冰箱上的写着我走了的便利贴。冰箱是满的，洗衣机是空，用完的沐浴露补充了备用装，除了衣柜鞋柜空了一半什么都没发生。

 

什么都没有发生。

 

工会多年争取权益并不包括失恋假，于是罗伊斯照常上班照常加班，有机会在竞标会上跟莱万见两到三次面，没有搬家没有崩溃，现代人在处理内分泌失调的手段多样，更别说队伍不好带，要死要活的熬到了升职加薪，现在就缺对象和狗，他就圆满了。

 

当然这种话他没必要跟狗说话，抱怨过去的失眠毫无意义，更不说Lewy总是提醒他莱万的存在，他更想说点要对莱万的说的话，毕竟旧物总要见见太阳。

 

“后来听说他过的很好，当然我也过的不差，本来以为就这样了。亲友明里暗里的问我喜欢什么类型，我仔细想了想，黑发蓝眼，高大英俊，然后我说布鲁斯韦恩，被人敲脑袋。因为我发现我列了八百条偏好，综合起来只会是莱万。我喜欢他到这个程度，我爱他。”

 

“我被他纵容成小孩子，作为了回报，我长情又固执，莱万永远知道自己要的是什么，我们要的不一样，勉强不来，于是我放走他我不挽留，我沾沾自喜以为自己成熟了是大人，处理感情时连崩溃都不敢。我看其他大人都这样。明明不是的。”

 

“我们明明都值得一个很棒很棒的告别，说我爱你说很抱歉说再见，各自远走别回头。结果现在拖的两个人不尴不尬连朋友都做不成。”

 

“能重来该多好，再去爱他，再去面临他的痛苦，这次不逃避，送他走。又或者现在鼓起勇气说我们复合好不好，我们再努力一次好不好。但是我被娇惯坏了，没人推一把，就停留不动。都是莱万的错，我们两个自食恶果”

 

“都已经十一点半了。”罗伊斯终于撤去遮挡蓝眼睛的手，Lewy看起来像在哭。

 

“你难过什么？”罗伊斯笑着凑近看“越看越觉得像...你是不是，你是不是？”

 

Lewy也凑近，然而听到罗伊斯问”Lewy，你是不是杜宾和哈士奇的混血啊？”

 

絮絮叨叨了一晚上的酒鬼终于睡着了。

 

 

他在沙发上睡了一晚，幸好没有感冒。

 

跟Lewy上了一上午的小课，总算顺利把Lewy移交到邻居女儿的手上，拍拍屁股坐上姐姐的车回家里混吃混喝。

 

抱着小侄子，把手机里Lewy的照片给家人看，说好复活节带回家见家长，这次打了报告，被人拍拍头像是哄小狗。

 

吃完早餐后，罗伊斯接到了电话，是邻居家女儿“罗伊斯先生，Lewy丢了”

 

罗伊斯丢了一条狗


	9. Chapter 9

食用须知

 

 

*大量ooc

 

*大量私设

 

*真.狗哥 

 

*狗血三俗

 

*滥俗言情

 

以上能接受？ok，请往下拉。

 

 

莱万捡到了一条狗。

 

泰坦尼克号重制上映时，他和罗伊斯去看，买的中间偏后的位置。 

经典永远是经典，散场后，罗伊斯挽着他的手往外走，手上还抱着半桶爆米花。剧情奇异的戳中他的偏好，正考虑周末要不要在itune上再看一遍。经过垃圾桶时，莱万拿过爆米花往里丢，对一脸不满的罗伊斯说“晚上少吃糖，会蛀牙的”

罗伊斯对于他这种哄孩子的口吻的充耳不闻，岔开话题说“其实最后，Jack可以不用死，海水密度大，浮力也大，支撑木板上的两个人等待救援应该不是问题”

回到家后，两个人真的查两个人演员的体重，拿着纸笔开始算密度算浮力，后来他们头碰头看discovery，mythbusters电影专辑还请了卡梅隆来扫地，最后验证了的确可以两人都幸存，而冷酷的导演也冷酷的总结道，就算都可以活着，那又怎么样，导演要他死，他就得死。

说起来，重置版主打的宣传口号的，二十年陪你看泰坦尼克号的人还在吗？94年上映时，两个人都是小孩子，能一起看这部电影的不是邻居家的初恋就是家人。一对暗号，罗伊斯是和漂亮姐姐去看的，还是两个，亲生的。莱万捏着他的脸笑，顶着罗伊斯好奇的目光说和母亲去看的，姐姐是和毕业舞会舞伴去看的。

两人一对视，笑成一团。又听说革命之路是男主角幸存后的后续，在周五电影夜看了，看的唏嘘不已，顺便把已经开罐但是摄入量超标的啤酒倒进厕所。

怎么在开车时突然想起这事，连踩油门的劲都放缓了。 

“有时候真实比小说更加荒诞,因为虚构是在一定逻辑下进行的,而现实往往毫无逻辑可言.”

Jack的死还是剧情需要，而他的亲身经历倒像是一出突发奇想，至少他现再不会嘲笑卡夫卡的变形记。

从慕尼黑到多特蒙德搭飞机不过一小时，但是找不到合适的短途票，他等不及，洗个澡清醒过来套上衣服往车库跑，开出慕尼黑时，衣领上还是湿的，都是头发滴水闹的。他对发型没有过多追求，利索就好，不像罗伊斯那样会早起半小时跟风筒发蜡打交道。等红灯时，还是带着半湿的头发往后梳，不想自己显得过于狼狈。

莱万觉得自己像是蒂姆.波顿版本里的猫女，疯疯癫癫开车往犯罪现场赶，手忙脚乱的换制服。他看的大多数超英电影都是配罗伊斯看的，更别说他还是蝙蝠粉，动画电影真人电影一二三代都看过，莱万兴致缺缺，不加评价，看着罗伊斯开心，自己挺开心的。

只是想罗伊斯开心，他一直是这么想，也是这么做的。

 

罗伊斯父母家他来的少，五个手指头能数完。谈了多久恋爱去就去了多少次，圣诞来我家，新年去你家。罗伊斯跟他说假期这么安排时，他没忍住笑，小孩子总是惦记着公平，摸摸他的头，弄乱造型，手背挨了一记。

按门铃，是长姐来开门。她认得他，不尴不尬的打招呼。

“节日快乐，打扰了。马尔科在哪？我有事找他。”

长姐皱着眉，努力寻找合适字句“呃..你方便晚点来吗？现在马尔科在忙，我让他忙完了给你回电话？你手机号没变？”

“麻烦你把这个给他，我想他会有空的来见我”他从长姐眼里看到不赞成意味，兴许他说话口吻太过笃定，没有谁会喜欢家人的伴侣过于强势，无论是隐性还是显性，更别他还是弟弟的前任。

他递过去的是一个狗项圈，带定位系统。长姐进去，没一会罗伊斯就冲出来，他急坏了，皱着眉头，担忧而不耐烦。

莱万抬手和他打招呼“马尔科，好久不见。”

“Lewy呢”罗伊斯忽略问好步骤，拿起项圈问“我查了记录，他半夜离家出走，还去了慕尼黑，方便解释一下项圈怎么跑你那了”

“Lewy在这”他指着自己说了一个冷笑话，往绿眼睛里添加了更多不满的成分。他高举双手比了一个投降的姿势。罗伊斯的脾气一上头，可不好哄，现在比起以前好多了。放在以前根本没有莱万说废话的时间，他能拎着衣领子把人往墙上摔。

“冷静。听我说。你的杜宾犬安然无恙，你可以不用这么紧张。狗是在我出门晨跑时捡到的”他注意罗伊斯的神情动了动，补了一句解释“今年临时有事，就没有回去了“

“我没问这个。”

“但是我想说”把罗伊斯哽的没话说完全是下意识反应，分手后见面场合都是穿着斯文有礼骂脏话，更别说他难得拿尽底牌，人类恶劣品性发作，怎么也压不来。

“我捡到了狗，带他找到主人。作为回报，那条蓝眼睛的杜宾犬给了我这个项圈，给我讲了他被人收养那几天听到的故事”

“多谢，我知道”罗伊斯偏开头不愿意看他，转身想往屋里走。却被人捉住了手腕带着往外走，莱万朝着屋内喊，我和马尔科出去走走，待会见。

他们去到了老地方，附近一个小公园。因为有更大的公园建成，再倒没有小孩子过来，成了小情侣过来约会圣地或是分手情侣过来翻脸布景

一路上，罗伊斯试图甩开莱万，莱万不说话捏的更用力，松开手应该可以看到一圈后。罗伊斯知道该怎么应对这样的莱万，他也这么做的很多次。他低声抱怨着“疼”

莱万停下了脚步，回头看他“我放手了，你会走吗？”

“离开的明明是你”罗伊斯直视他的眼睛，一大早一惊一乍还要装出一副百毒不侵的样太过累人，知道Lewy没事，心放下一半，只要人类Lewy不再揪着他不放，他能睡到晚饭时间。

“我放手了，你会走吗？”莱万又重复这个问句，毫不避讳的回望罗伊斯。

“是你无缘无故的拉我出来，我们之间没有什么好说的，还是你有什么东西忘了想要拿回出去，我没有换锁，自己去拿就好了”

“你在害怕什么”莱万想这么问，最后只说“这件事你一定要知道，我不能让你逃”

“他和我讲了原来有人可以把一个名字喊出无数语气；存在手机里的舞会照；没有回关但是会搜来看近况的ins号和空了一半的房子”

“我不想听”罗伊斯哀求道“你说的都是假的，不存在。”。

“你要听，你得听”莱万松开手腕上的禁锢，拇指换到手腕上一圈一圈打着圈揉散那圈红印子“我们和好吧，我们复合吧，我们重新开始吧。我认为这些话只有你能说，我一直在等你的赦免。连你的原谅都不敢开口要求，更不用说得寸进尺。”

罗伊斯木着一张漂亮的脸，看左看右不愿意看莱万。

红印子消了，他摸到了罗伊斯的手指发冷，他被拽出门的时候穿的不多，风一吹，鼻尖都红了。莱万脱了外套披在他肩膀上“我的错。”

“我的错只包括拉你出来没拿上外套；感情上的不告而别。我不会为了跳槽而道歉，但我必须隐瞒而道歉。我不想你难过，要是让你算着日子等我走，你哭了，我就走不了。结果我的马尔科什么都知道了”说完自己先笑出来。“在我不知道的时候，被我娇惯的小孩子长大了多少？”

“Lewy让我和你说，很感谢你的照顾，如果不打针就更好了，他还咬了我一口，因为我是个混蛋。”

“咬在哪？”罗伊斯问了一句。

“手上你要看看吗？”莱万握住罗伊斯的手，却没有给他看伤口，双手合拢包裹着罗伊斯的手，结出一个厚茧。”

“你说完了吗？”罗伊斯吸了吸鼻子。

“还剩最后一句”莱万慢慢的呼出一口气，“最后一个问题，拿到答案我就走，你就当做是我告诉你Lewy下落的回报，好吗？”

“我没办法把杜宾Lewy带回来给你，如果你不介意，人类Lewy你愿意要吗”莱万还是抓着手不放，却躲开了脉搏处，等待结论的人没资格揣测法官的态度。

“我要狗，不要人类”罗伊斯又吸了吸鼻子，低头往莱万的怀里撞。

莱万松开手，没有再抓牢他，而环过罗伊斯的肩背抱紧他“抱歉，没有狗只有你的前男友”

“我要狗，不要人类”莱万伸手去摸他的鼻子，他的脸，湿漉漉，天气太冷被冻哭了。动起来会好一些，他带着罗伊斯左摇右晃的踩着碎步子，是不知道慢多少拍的华尔兹。

没有音乐，莱万在罗伊斯耳畔轻轻哼不成调的曲子，时不时被“我要狗，不够人类”和“没有狗只有你的前男友”这样奇怪的对话给中断。

可是哪又怎么样，有合适的舞伴，有合适的曲子，你要跳舞吗?


End file.
